PruAusHun - Wish Come True
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Austria and Prussia both have fallen in love with Hungary, even though they're already dating each other. The only way this'll work is if Hungary returns their feelings. Does she or will she reject them?


**This was written for Hungary's birthday, so happy belated birthday! :3 I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prussia smiles slightly as thoughts of Hungary fill his mind once again. This has been happening more and more often recently, enough that he's thinking that he's fallen for her. But, he can't have! He's dating Austria and has been happy with him, so why would he be falling for someone else? Besides, what would Austria think about this? Prussia sighs, going to find Austria. He's never been one to hide his feelings from someone, so he wants to get this out in the open and soon.

He finds Austria playing his piano, as expected, and walks up behind the other, wrapping his arms around him. Austria turns his head, gives a slight smile, and continues to play the song. He quickly finishes and turns around, wrapping his arms around the Prussian. He smiles softly and nuzzles his face into the other's neck. Prussia sits down beside, still hugging him, before he separates, looking at the other softly. "I have somezhing I'd like to say, Roddy…"

Austria looks at him in concern, placing a hand on his knee for comfort. "Yes, Gil? Vhat is it?"

Prussia sighs softly before saying, "I may have...fallen for Elizabeta." He looks away nervously, unsure of what Austria's reaction will be.

He immediately looks back when he hears soft laughter, "I zhought I vas zhe only one…" Austria says, causing Prussia to start chuckling as well.

"Zhat vas unexpected…" Prussia says, receiving a nod from Austria. "Vell, vhat should ve do about it?"

"Hmm, I don't know, unless she has feelings for both of us, I vouldn't really vant to do anyzhing."

Prussia nods his head, agreeing with that. He's very happy with Austria and wouldn't want to leave him just for this new infatuation with Hungary. He's also glad that the other seems to feel the same way. "I guess ve should find out vhat she zhinks of both of us."

Austria nods at that before a small smile appears on his face, "Play vith me?" He asks, nodding his head toward the piano. Prussia smiles as well, nodding, and they turn towards the piano, leaning up against each other. They pick a duet together and begin to play, their heads leaning towards each other, small smiles on their faces.

At this moment, Hungary peeks into the room, a smile appearing on her face at them. She pulls out her phone and starts taking pictures of them snuggled up against each other. She feels a strange tug at her heart at the sight of them so happy together, feeling slightly jealous of them having found true love. Or is she jealous for a different reason? She shakes her head at the idea, thinking it preposterous that she's fallen for at least one of them. But the jealousy isn't centered on one specific person, it's on both of them, which confuses her.

She sighs and continues to watch them, enjoying the sound of the music, not knowing that Austria heard her enter the room. Right before the song ends, she sneaks out of the room, not wanting to get caught by either of them.

Austria smirks slightly at that and when the song ends he faces Prussia again, "She vas in here for a bit before she left."

Prussia smiles at that, knowing that their music was pretty awesome if he says so himself. "Should ve call her back in here? It vould be better to tell her sooner rather zhan later."

Austria nods, sighing slightly before calling, "Elizabeta! Come here, please!"

They hear footsteps return to the room before Hungary peeks back into the room, "Yes, Roderich?"

"Sit down, ve vould like to talk to you." He says, nodding at one of the chairs in the room. She sits down and they join her before she looks at them curiously.

Austria sighs before Prussia says, "You see, ve both seem to have...fallen in love vith you as vell as loving each other…"

Her green eyes widen at the statement before looking over to Austria. Austria just nods and she takes a deep breath, "Let me get this straight, you both love me, but you're in love with each other still?" They both nod and she sighs, "Would I be allowed some time to figure out my own feelings?"

"Of course, Elizabeta." Austria says, while Prussia nods. "Take all the time you need."

She smiles softly and nods her head before standing up, curtseying and heading to her room. She throws herself onto her bed, her head racing with thoughts of the two countries downstairs. Could she have been feeling jealous because she's in love with both of the? She starts to analyze her feelings for them deeper than she ever has before. She wants to be absolutely certain that she makes the right decision.

~Meanwhile with PruAus~

Austria smiles slightly, "Well, all that's left to do is to let her make her decision."

Prussia smirks, "Zhough, her birthday is in a couple days. Ve could make zhe day special for her."

Austria nods his head, a smile forming on his face. That could work. "I'll call Abel to get her some tulips and zhen ve can make a cake for her."

Prussia smiles and his eyes light up, "Maybe ve could record a song for her, you know how much she loves to listen to you play."

Austria nods his head, smiling at the idea. Together they'll make this the best birthday that Hungary's had since she married Austria on it. Of course, they'll both give her an individual present beside their joint one, wanting to show how much she means to them individually as well as together.

They both nod at each other, shaking hands to confirm the idea. Austria looks at Prussia curiously, "Vhile I call Abel, vhy don't you see if ve have enough ingredients for her favorite cake? If ve don't, zhen make a shopping list for us?"

Prussia nods, a grin on his face. "On it! Kesesesese~ Zhis'll be zhe best birthday she's had~" Austria nods, a similar grin on his own face.

Prussia heads to the kitchen and Austria pulls out his cell phone, dialing Netherlands' number. "Met Abel." The Netherlands' rough voice announces through the speaker. [You're speaking with Abel.] (I looked this up, this is how Dutch people respond to a phone call :P)

"Hallo, Abel. It's Roderich. Is it a bad time?" Austria asks, wanting to make sure that the other can talk.

"Nee. What is it?" His rough tone asks curiously.

"I vas vondering if you could make an arrangement of tulips for Elizabeta's birthday."

"Hmm, I think that I could. What colors would you like?" Netherlands replies, happier at the prospect of a new customer.

"Red, white, and green, if that's possible." Austria replies, knowing that Hungary would appreciate them in her national colors.

"Okay. You'll need them by Wednesday, correct?"

Austria nods, forgetting the other can't see him, "Ja. Zhat's correct. I'll pick zhem up zhen."

"Okay. Vaarwel." He says.

"Auf Wiedersehen und danke." He hears a grunt from the other before the call ends. He chuckles slightly, glad that they other is going to do this for him.

With that finished, he heads down to the kitchen to see if the Prussian is finished doing his task. He chuckles softly as he hears the other rustling around in the kitchen and enters the room to see the other looking in a cupboard for ingredients. He walks up behind the other and wraps his arms around him, causing Prussia to make a yelp and stiffen at the contact before melting into Austria's arms.

"So, do ve have everyzhing?" He asks, nuzzling into the other's neck.

Prussia laughs softly at the sensation before shaking his head, "Nein. Ve're still missing a few zhings."

Austria nods and lets go of him to get a notepad and pen to make a shopping list. Prussia starts to list off the missing ingredients while Austria writes them down. When they're finished, Austria pockets the list, knowing that they'll go shopping later.

They head back to the music room to kill some time and Austria looks at Prussia pleadingly. "Play somezhing for me vith your flute, bitte."

Prussia smiles and nods, heading to his case which is stored in the room as well. They keep all their various instruments in here since Austria doesn't want anybody else to mess with them. He prepares his flute and walks back over to Austria. "Anyzhing you specifically vant to hear?" He asks, a curious glint in his eyes.

Austria shakes his head, "Nein. Just play vhat you feel like playing."

Prussia nods and puts the flute up to his lips. He takes a deep breath, beginning to play. He pours his emotions into the piece, which are mainly love and happiness at the moment. Austria smiles, loving how easily the other gets into the music when he plays. Before they started dating, Austria would have never believed that the other could be so tender and sweet like this, but now he has seen it with his own eyes.

His smile softens as the other starts to sway with the music, his ruby eyes closed, just feeling the music. He closes his eyes as well, allowing the music to paint pictures in his mind, knowing exactly how the Prussian is feeling through the music. The music finishes with a faint trill and Prussia removes the flute from his mouth, giving a playful bow as Austria applauds the song.

"Wunderbar as usual, Gil." Prussia grins at that, walking over to the Austrian. He leans down and places a sweet kiss on the others lips before pulling back, a playful glint in his eyes. Austria grins softly and stands up, pulling the other closer. He kisses him passionately before pulling away. "Ready to go shopping?"

Prussia nods and puts his flute away before walking back to the other, extending his hand. Austria takes it and they walk out of the room together. They leave a note for Hungary explaining where they're going before heading outside. They smirk at the nice weather, silently deciding to walk there instead of driving. Besides, it's not like they'll be getting too many things, so carrying them back shouldn't be too bad.

~To Hungary~

Hungary sighs slightly, deciding that she's going to have to spend more time with them in order to properly make a decision. She stretches and heads downstairs, no longer hearing music from the room they were in. She looks in there, and like she thought, the room is empty. She heads down to the kitchen to start working on dinner for them all, actually enjoying the prospect of making dinner. She finds the note that they left, written in Austria's neat cursive, but signed by both of them. She chuckles softly before getting out the ingredients to begin making dinner.

She starts humming slightly while she cooks, giggling gently when she realizes it's the same song that she faintly heard Prussia playing while she was in her room. She continues to hum the song, her vocalization of it suiting it beautifully. She twirls playfully, giggling as she does so, having too much fun to worry about them coming home and seeing her. Besides, she thinks as she glances out the window, it's a nice day. They might have walked to the store, which means it'll be a little longer before they return.

She quickly finishes dinner and decides to make a small dessert for them as well. She knows they (including herself) enjoy ice cream sundaes, so that's what she decides to make. She makes each sundae according to each person's taste, leaving them in the fridge when finished so that they won't melt. She hears the front door unlock and smiles, going to greet them. She nods her head at them both and they smile softly at her, each carrying a few bags in his hand. "Welcome back, you two." She says sweetly, "I made dinner."

At that statement, Prussia's stomach growls, causing all of them to laugh. "Zhat sounds great! Ve'll eat after putting zhese avay." He says, lifting the bags slightly to emphasize. She nods and takes the food to the nearby dining room, setting the table while they put the groceries away. When they're finished, they head to the dining room as well and sit down, breathing in the delicious scent of the dinner. "It smells great, Elizabeta/Eliza." They both say at the same time, the only difference is the formality of her name.

She smiles softly and thanks them before filling the plates on the table. Austria and Prussia both smile when they notice that she only gives them their favorite foods, not the ones they don't like. (Austria likes things that Prussia doesn't and vice versa. Hungary enjoys it all :P) She really knows their tastes well if she's this skilled at serving certain things to the right country.

After filling the plates, she sits down and they all start eating, talking quietly, or in Prussia's case loudly, about their day. They all enjoy the food and the company, as they've all been really close to each other. The food quickly disappears as the conversation blossoms and they eventually completely running out of the dinner. Hungary smiles slightly and says, "I also made dessert."

Prussia and Austria both smile at that and she heads back to the kitchen, bringing the sundaes back to the dining room. She smirks slightly when they both reach for the corresponding one that she made the sundae for. They both take a bite at the same time, groaning simultaneously at the taste.

They both comment on the taste and Hungary smiles, a faint blush on her face from their groan. She sits down and starts eating hers as well. The conversation continues as they eat their desserts.

~Timeskip to when dinner is over~

Austria sighs, "I have to go vork on some papers for zhe next Vorld Meeting." The other two smiles sympathetically at him, knowing how boring that can get.

"We'll be in the living room when you're finished." Hungary says sweetly, grabbing Prussia's hand and dragging him to the aforementioned room. Austria chuckles slightly at that before heading to his office to work on the paperwork.

Hungary lets go of Prussia's hand when they arrive in the living room and she skips over to one of the couches, sitting down on it. She pats the space next to her and Prussia joins her, slumping on the couch. She smiles softly, giggling at the way he sat down. "Vould you like to vatch a movie?" Prussia asks curiously.

She tilts her head slightly, her emerald eyes lighting up. She nods, her hair bouncing wildly around her. He chuckles and says, "Hmm, let me guess, Zhe Aristocats?" She nods again, her eyes sparkling brightly at the prospect of watching one of her favorite movies.

He nods and heads over to the movie case nearby, picking out the aforementioned movie. He puts it in the DVD player before sitting back down, stiffening slightly when she cuddles into him. He quickly relaxes and wraps an arm around her, smiling softly at her behavior. He starts the movie, pulling her a bit closer while the opening credits begin to roll.

They both quickly get enthralled with the familiar story, singing along to their favorite songs. When Austria's finished with the paperwork, he joins them, sitting on Hungary's other side and wrapping an arm around her as well. She smiles sweetly at him before looking back at the movie and they all watch the ending together, enjoying the happy ending.

The credits begin to roll and they look away from the screen, smiling widely at each other. Hungary feels a warmth in her heart during these moments, that she doesn't get from any other countries. Austria suddenly looks at her curiously, "Elizabeta, vould you mind playing your harp for us?"

She tilts her head before a grin appears on her face, "Sure, only if we can play a trio when I'm finished."

Prussia and Austria look at each other and nod. They all stand up and head to the music room, Hungary heading to her harp case. She uncovers the harp and pulls it over to one of the chairs in the room. She sits down and pulls her harp in front of her, strumming her fingers over the strings to make sure it's in tune. She cringes slightly when one of the E strings clashes really loudly. "Roderich?" He looks at her, "Would you mind playing an E?" He nods and plays the note on his piano, allowing her to tune the string.

Once it's tuned, she starts plucking the strings, a beautiful melody resonating throughout the room. Austria and Prussia smile softly at the sound of the music, in awe once again because of how skilled she is with this particular instrument. She starts humming along, causing their smiles to widen, her voice doubling the beauty of the song. Her eyes slip shut and she begins to move with the music, her emotion ringing through every note, every trill. The song ends with a cascading fall of notes before the final chord, causing Austria and Prussia to start clapping.

A slight blush appears on Hungary's face at the sound and she bows slightly, feeling good about her playing. The other two just smile at her and together they all pick out a trio piece for them all to play. They find an arrangement of Pachelbel's Canon in D for violin, harp, and flute and Austria smirks slightly, going over and pulling his violin and its bow out of its case. They put copies of the sheet music onto their respective stands and start playing as written, smiling softly at how gorgeous the three instrument sound together.

They keep close to constant eye contact so that they all know what the others are doing, not wanting to drift apart. Occasionally one will smile widely, causing the other two to smile as well. They start to improvise after playing it through once, each of them passing around the melody, it sounding differently but equally beautiful for each instrument. Once each of them have done the melody at least once, they all play it together before ending the song together.

They all have huge smiles on their faces and, after setting their instruments down, come in for a group hug, all smiling and laughing. It's always more fun to play with friends than to play alone, and it can cause bonds to grow and strengthen. They all pack up their instruments quietly and smile at each other for a minute before going their separate ways. Austria grabs Prussia's arm and pulls him back into the music room. "Ve have to pick zhe song ve'll record for her."

Prussia nods and smirks slightly. "Has she ever mentioned a favorite piece?"

Austria smirks as well, "She has. I happen to have arranged it for flute and piano as vell."

Prussia's smirk widens, "Now ve're onto somezhing!" Austria nods in response and heads over to his music cabinet, flicking through the folders of music. His eyes lighten up when he finds it and he pulls it out of the cabinet. He sets it out in front of Prussia, who nods, knowing that his part shouldn't be too hard to play, if he gets a bit of practice in first. He smirks slightly and looks at Austria, "I'll go practice in one of zhe sound-proofed rooms."

Austria nods and smiles, walking over and kissing the other on the cheek. "I'll see you before bed." Prussia grins and nods his head, grabbing the sheet music and his flute and heading to one of the few rooms in the house that are sound-proof.

Austria just smiles slightly and sits down at his piano, ready to relax through the music. After awhile though, he gets tired and decides to go to bed, smiling when he sees Prussia return to the room. He waits while the other puts his flute and music away before walking back over to Austria. He grabs Austria's hand with his own and they walk upstairs to their shared room. They both get ready for bed in their own way and lay down together, cuddling close.

"I zhink zhat she might return our feelings." Austria says.

Prussia nods, a grin appearing on his face. "I zhink she might."

They both grin at each other before snuggling close, Austria wrapping an arm around Prussia. Prussia rests his head in the crook of Austria's neck and they smile softly, allowing the warmth to lull them to sleep.

~Timeskip until morning~

They both wake up and get ready for the day, heading down to have breakfast. They smile again when they see that Hungary has just finished making breakfast for them all. They help her set the table and fill the plates, all sitting down to talk and enjoy the breakfast.

After breakfast, Hungary collects the plates and takes them to the sink to wash them. Prussia and Austria smile at her, telling her that they're both going to be gone for part of the day. She smiles and nods, the plates finally clean. She heads up to her room to change outfits because she's planning on practicing her archery while they're away. It's entertaining to her and it fits her tom-boy side.

Prussia and Austria leave the house side-by-side, deciding to go to the shopping center together. They both have an idea of what they're going to buy her, so they separate once they arrive, planning to meet back up later so they can have lunch and walk home together. They both head to a jewelry store, though different ones.

Prussia looks around the store he chose, smirking triumphantly when he sees an iron cross necklace. For the Germanic countries, giving an iron cross necklace to a loved one (that's not Germanic) shows their affection in a more romantic way. He looks around as well, trying to see if there's something that he could find for Austria as well, always enjoying buying gifts for his Austrian.

Austria walks into the store, smiling softly at the sight of all the beautiful jewelry. He heads over to the bracelets and looks closely at each one, an alexandrite one catching his eye. His smile widens at the bracelet in Hungary's birthstone and the fact that the two colors it shifts between are green and purple, their respective eye colors. He tells the cashier that he wants it, as it was behind a glass case, and the cashier pulls it out, handing it to him. He looks around a bit more, trying to see if he could find something that would fit his Prussian, knowing that the other would only wear something like this because Austria bought it for him.

Prussia easily finds something that complements his Austria and smiles, taking it and the necklace up to the cashier to buy them. What he found was a necklace that has a treble clef and a bass clef nestled together. He buys them and looks at his phone for the time, smiling softly as he has more time to continue to look around.

Austria finds a heart-shaped garnet earring set and smiles softly, knowing they'll complement Prussia's eyes. Good thing that Prussia still has an ear pierced from pirate age, though he doesn't wear earrings often anymore. Austria only hopes that he'll like this present as he takes it to the cashier, purchasing both items. He heads out of the store and looks at his watch, heading to the place they planned to meet as there's hardly any time remaining. His face lights up as he sees the Prussian approach him before linking arms with the Austrian.

Austria smiles and they pick a restaurant to eat at, one that actually suits both of their tastes. They order their food and drinks and start talking quietly while waiting for them to arrive. Prussia looks at him with a shy smile and love in his eyes before he reaches into his bag. "I bought somezhing for you since you're so awesome!"

Austria smiles softly at the gesture and blushes a light pink as he reaches into his own bag. "So did I."

Prussia's eyes light up at that, "Awesome! Open on three?" Austria nods at that, "Alright. Eins, zwei, drei!"

They both open their gifts at the same time, their eyes widening at the gifts. Austria pulls the necklace out of the box and looks at it closer, his eyes softening at the beauty of the necklace. Prussia removes one of the earrings from the box, bringing it up to his ear and putting it on. Austria smiles at the fact that the other willingly did that on his own. He turns slightly to where his back is facing Prussia, "Put it on for me?"

"Of course!" Prussia says, taking the necklace and carefully wrapping it around the other's neck, closing the clasp. He presses a soft kiss on the hair right above Austria's neck, causing the other to smile and turn around. Their food arrives then, the waitress saying that that moment was too cute for her to interrupt so she waited until everything was finished.

Prussia and Austria smile at that, already used to others thinking that they're a cute couple, so it doesn't make them feel awkward/embarrassed anymore. They thank her before starting to eat, while continuing to talk idly during the meal. When they're finished, they leave a slightly more generous tip for the girl before paying for the meal and leaving the restaurant, ready to walk back home.

They quickly arrive at their house and head to Austria's room to wrap the gifts for Hungary where she won't be able to see what they are. They both smile at what the other bought her, knowing that Hungary will like both of them. Once they're done wrapping, they head down to the music room to practice their duet for a bit while Hungary still can't hear it.

They get enough practice and decide that they're good enough that they can also record it now, so they head to one of the rooms that Austria has dedicated to recording his music and they play the song once more before recording it. They listen to it once they're finished and smile at how good the two instruments sound together. They burn the song to a CD along with some other favorites of Hungary that they already had recorded separately.

Smiling triumphantly at each other, they put it in a case and put it with Hungary's other presents. They head to the archery grounds to see if they can catch the tail end of Hungary's practice session. They smirk slightly when they arrive and she's still practicing, hitting the bull's eye more often than not. She finishes and puts away her bow and quiver into the storage area before heading to the exit, freezing suddenly when she notices the other two watching her.

They both just smile at her and she relaxes and heads inside, with them following behind her. She looks at the time and looks at them curiously, "Mind an early dinner? I didn't have lunch…" She says a bit sheepishly.

They both smile and say that they don't mind and she heads to the kitchen to work on dinner while Prussia and Austria work on setting the table, not wanting her to do all the work the day before her birthday. She smiles gratefully at them and dinner is easily made and soon they're all sitting together eating and enjoying the time together.

After dinner is over, they all move to the living room to spend time together before Austria says, "Elizabeta, vhy don't you go up to your room for zhe rest of zhe evening?"

She looks slightly shocked at that, "But…"

Prussia grins at her, "Ja! Don't vorry, ve'll do any chores zhat you vould've had to do!"

Austria nods at that, "Come on, rest. You're birthday is tomorrow and ve vant to make it special."

She blushes slightly at that before Prussia says, "Also, don't set your alarm, you're allowed to sleep in tomorrow. Just don't stay up too late." He says, winking at her, causing her blush to darken.

She nods and smiles softly, "Thank you both." They both nod and she heads up to her room, the faint sound of her door closing audible moments after.

Prussia and Austria smile at each other as they plan how to best execute the next day. They really want the day to go perfectly so pretty much the whole day has to be planned very carefully. Once it's planned well, they head up their room, having planned to get up early to make sure that they can get everything done.

They get ready for bed, laying down next to each other. Prussia looks at the other seductively and Austria returns the look. They have a bit of fun with each other before falling asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

~Timeskip to the next morning~

Prussia and Austria wake up around the same time, Prussia heading down to make breakfast for Hungary. Austria gets dressed and kisses Prussia goodbye before heading to Netherlands' house for the tulips. He knows the other should be up this early, so he likely won't be interrupting anything. He knocks on the door when he arrives, waiting patiently for the other to answer.

Netherland peeks outside and smirks, grabbing the tulips. He opens the door before saying, "Hallo, Roderich."

"Guten morgen, Abel. How much for zhe flowers?" Austria asks, pulling out his wallet.

"...20 euros." He says simply, not letting the other know that he's giving them to him for half-price due to it being Hungary's birthday.

Austria nods and pays for the flower, finding the price to be reasonable. The Netherlands hands him the tulips and nods, "Pleasure doing business with you, Roderich."

"Same here. I have to get going. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Vaarwel." Netherlands says, closing the door.

Austria heads back home with the beautiful bouquet of tulips. The Netherlands really outdid himself this time. He heads to the kitchen when he arrives, where Prussia is putting the finishing touches on Hungary's breakfast. Austria smiles and tells him to wait for a minute before bringing it to her. He sneaks into her room and picks out her traditional folk dress that she likes to wear occasionally and puts it in her bathroom, still on it's hanger. He takes a piece of paper and writes "Wear this today." in his handwriting along with a picture of a heart. He smiles slightly and lays the paper near the dress and heads downstairs to Prussia. He nods and Prussia carries the tray to Hungary's room while Austria carries the bouquet of tulips, which he put into a beautiful crystal vase.

They open the door quietly before nodding at each other. They start to sing the birthday song softly, causing Hungary's eyes to flutter open. She smiles softly at the sight and sits up, Prussia placing the tray in her lap. Austria places the vase of flowers on her nightstand and she looks at them, "Thank you both, they're beautiful!"

Austria just smiles at that and they tell her to enjoy her breakfast and they head downstairs. They make and eat their own breakfast, talking quietly about the plans for the rest of the day.

Hungary starts eating, mildly surprised at how good the food is, since the other two don't really cook that often. They're more skilled with baking, so that's typically what they do. Once she finishes, she sets the tray down, standing up and stretching. She heads into her bathroom and smiles when she sees the dress. She takes off her pajamas and slips the dress over her head, brushing through her hair. She puts her yellow flower clip in her hair and finds her boots that she wears with this outfit, putting them on as well.

She heads downstairs and looks for the other two, easily finding them. They both smile at her in her favorite dress, loving how happy she already looks. They spend time with her for an hour or so before Austria remembers, "Elizabeta, Feliciano said that he wanted to eat lunch with you today."

She smiles softly at the thought of N. Italy. "That sounds wonderful. Will he be picking me up?"

Austria nods and her smile widens slightly. She's always seen the Italian as a younger brother, so it'll be nice getting to see him on her birthday. They all spend a bit more time together before Italy eventually arrives and leaves with Hungary.

Prussia and Austria smirk slightly, beginning to work on dinner and the cake. Prussia is in charge of the actual dinner while Austria is working on the cake. They're so closely in tune with each other, that they're able to work separately in the same kitchen without ever being in the other's way or using something that the other needs. Prussia puts the food in the still-warm oven to keep the food warm until it's time to eat.

Austria begins to ice the cake, painting the Hungarian flag onto the cake. In black icing he writes out, "Boldog születésnapot, Elizabeta!" wishing her a happy birthday in her native language. He smiles slightly at the cake before putting it in a case to keep it fresh until it's time for them to eat it.

After this, they have lunch together, both teasing each other slightly due to the relief that everything has worked according to the plan so far. As soon as they're finished eating, they hear the main door open and they head to greet Hungary. They smile and tell her to pick out a movie and that they'll all watch it.

Her eyes light up and she runs over to the movie cabinet, looking through the various movies that they have. She eventually selects one and puts it in the DVD player, sitting down on the couch, Austria and Prussia sitting beside her, both wrapping an arm around her. She smiles softly and snuggles closer to them, beginning the movie.

They all watch the movie happily, cuddling close to each other. Hungary is beginning to realize what she's truly feeling for the others, especially with how hard they've worked on her birthday. She glances at them both a few times during the movie, smiling softly at the rapture on their faces. Yes, it seems that she might return their feelings after all…

After the movie, they sit there and talk, laughing occasionally at jokes that Prussia will make. They all enjoy the closeness, glad to just be there together with nothing else to do. A few hours pass this way, and then it's time for dinner.

Austria and Prussia both take one of her hands and lead her to the dining room, having her sit down before they disappear back to the kitchen. Prussia pulls the food out of the oven, it still being hot despite the several hours passing. He smirks slightly and they carry the food and drinks to the dining room, serving Hungary before serving themselves.

They all enjoy the dinner, Hungary once again pleasantly surprised at the quality of the food. She never really knew that the others could cook, but it seems they can, and well at that. The food quickly disappears and both Prussia and Austria stand up, taking the plates to the kitchen. Prussia heads to get Hungary's gifts while Austria puts some candles into the cake, lighting them. He waits for Prussia to return before they both go back to Hungary, her eyes lighting up at the sight.

Austria places the cake in front of her and they both sing the birthday song to her quietly before telling her to make a wish. She smiles and does so, blowing out the candles when she's finished. They cut the cake and start eating, complimenting Austria on the taste. A small blush appears on his face and he smiles. They quickly finish their slices of cake, it too good to wait.

When the cake is finished, Austria takes the cake to the kitchen and puts it in the fridge. They all head to the living room for the giving of the presents to Hungary, having her sit down on the couch with Prussia and Austria on either side of her. They hand her the joint present first and she opens it, looking at them curiously. She puts it in a nearby CD player and her eyes lighten up at the sound of their duet, as it was the first song on the disc.

She thanks them softly as Austria hands her his present for her. She unwraps it and opens the box, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the beautiful bracelet. She picks it up, moving so that the light shifts the colors. "It's beautiful, Roddy~ Thank you so much~"

He smiles softly and says, "It was no problem, meine liebe." She holds her wrist out to him and he helps her put the bracelet on. She lightly twists her wrist, smiling at the slight jingle of the metal.

Prussia pouts playfully, "Vhat about zhe awesome me?!" He hands her his gift and she opens it, tears coming to her eyes at the necklace.

"You...love me enough to give me an iron cross necklace?" He nods and a few tears run down her face, causing him to frown slightly.

"Do you not like it?" He starts to internally panic, hoping that she doesn't mind the gift.

She shakes her head, a breathless laugh coming from her. "No! I love it! It's one of the more thoughtful things someone's done for me…" She removes the necklace from the box, "Help me put it on?" She turns slightly and he smiles and wraps it around her neck, closing the clasp with nimble fingers.

She pulls both of them closer, "Thank you both so much! This birthday was definitely perfect!" They shoot triumphant smirks at each other before she looks at them slightly nervous.

"Also… I just wanted to say, I return your feelings… I love you both, so much." Their smirks turn into soft smiles at that and they both hug her at the same time, happiness flowing through them.

"Seal it vith a kiss?" Prussia asks, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. She chuckles and grabs the neck of his shirt, pulling him closer. Their lips connect and they hungrily kiss each other for a few minutes before pulling away to breathe. Prussia smirks and breathes out, "Zhat vas awesome!"

Hungary chuckles softly as she feels a hand softly touch her cheek. She turns to look at Austria to be met with one of the sweetest kisses she's ever experienced. She melts into the kiss, her arms going around his neck. He continues the sweet kiss for a few minutes before breaking away, smiling softly at her. She smirks, "Now you guys kiss." No matter what, Hungary is still going to be into yaoi and she has her own personal guinea pigs to do so.

They shrug and lean in, their lips connecting. Prussia starts leading the kiss immediately, causing Austria to nearly go limp against him. Prussia shoves his tongue into the other's mouth, Hungary panting slightly at the sight, her eyes wide. They kiss passionately for a few minutes before having to break apart to breathe, a strand of saliva connecting their lips before snapping.

Hungary reaches a hand up to fan herself, feeling extremely hot from watching them. Austria chuckles slightly and pulls out a handkerchief, handing it to Hungary. She blushes and wipes off the blood from the nosebleed she got watching them.

The rest of the night is spent together, snuggling close and just enjoying finally being a couple. Looks like Hungary's wish actually came true~

* * *

 **For the Canon in D google it and the one I listened to was by thEuphonius on youtube :3 Also you can just google the bracelets and pick whichever one you like most. Also, I might make a series of smut oneshots for them from the story, so tell me if you'd read that! :3**


End file.
